


Not so Miraculous anymore...

by airsalonpasandpettysquabbles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, I didn't write this at three am because I actually need sleep to survive, I don't know, I so wish they did the anime version, If the anime version ever happened it would go somewhat like this, It's twisted but it's so much better, Its more hurt and comfort than anything else, Please Don't Hate Me, Please don't leave, Sorry I am not a vampire, Sorry Not Sorry, This fic isn't really romantic, Well not yet - Freeform, or fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles/pseuds/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles
Summary: If the creators of Miraculous Ladybug would have chosen to make the anime version instead of the 2D version, it would look somewhat like this. The plot is supposed to be twisted, but hey, the comment section on YouTube lies. So I don't really know.This is my rendition of it.This will not be a happy story, so if you are triggered by anything sad and depressing well...I warned you.





	1. A never-ending nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> It would have made an epic anime...  
> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug

Felix hated his life.

He was a prisoner caged in a concrete cell, impossible to escape. He was a prisoner at home, at school, hell even his second identity was a whole other nightmare in itself.

So yeah, Felix hated his life.

His father would train him to be exactly like him. Great. Of course he would want him to be a perfect asshole. 'Ready to take over in his place', as he puts it. Of course, this wasn't what they both wanted.

God knows they fought.

Nights spent hating each other, and days spent ignoring one another, and it didn't need to be expressed. It was an unspoken rule. Father hated son, and son despised father.

But Felix finally poked a hole in the stubborn bubble that his father was living in. He could finally go to school like regular teens his age. That was his best, yet worst, move.

Because school was a living hell.

If his teachers were idiots, then his classmates were stupid idiots.

Girls were birds to Felix, because of the way they circled around him like vultures, or ran their mouths like parrots. But occasionally, there would be one who proved him wrong. One who admired him from afar, not speaking a word. But words weren't needed. One glance said enough. It was unfortunately more than enough. And as they passed each other in the hall they both knew they would never fit together, like two puzzle pieces, or two peas in a pod.

Because one was corrupted and the other was a facade. And hatred and innocence did not go together.

Yet, they both continued, immune to rejection, knowing fully well how it could affect people.

Felix hated his life.

Then there was the whole concept of saving the world. Going from one prison to another was his full time job now. He was stuck with that stupid cat ring and he had no choice but to abide by its cruel rules.

He was stuck playing hero with an amateur partner, and the worst part was, that he had to serenade said partner and step down from the glory just so she could take the damned ring off of his hand.

Ladybug was her name.

She drove him crazy, but not in a romantic way.  
She drove him crazy with torture.

*

Bridgette was a lie.

She breezed through life looking like a dream, never hinting that she actually was one. A dream that was the twisted opposite of reality...

She was faking her crush on Felix. He was an emotionless bastard.

Not only that, but she also fell in love with her best friend.

Her best friend who supported her with unconditional friendship. Her best friend who also happened to be in love with Felix.

Why did it have to be Felix? He was a good for nothing know it all.

Alya was too good for him.

Yet, she didn't try to do anything about it. If Alya was happy staring at him, then she wouldn't try and stop her. But oh did she detest him with a passion. He got the easy life; friends, girls, money... he probably didn't even know what problems were.

What a pain in the ass.

Everyone treated him like royalty, but there weren't any words that could describe how she felt about him. Hate was an understatement, and enemy was an understanding, but there wasn't a real word that could tell you how she felt for this guy.

Blond hair, lean figure, constant frown, he could be called depressing. Handsome was too far fetched. Her classmates were fools. Or maybe more 'fooled' than being actual 'fools'. But remembering a saying quoted by a wise man, she sought a better source to come to a conclusion. "Who is more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?" The former being Felix, and the latter being his fans.

Think about it.

And she did, even though she still couldn't tell the difference..but if she were to cheat, she would call Felix a bastard instead of a fool.

Yes, only then would she be pleased with her answer.

*

Felix didn't give anyone the time of day. He never really cared for human interaction, or just people in general. But he did have one friend, surprisingly. His name was Nino.  
He must be really patient to deal with Richie Rich on a daily basis. But even so, why was he friends with a 'simple peasant'? Was it because the ice prince got lonely? Or perhaps he just needed someone to do his homework for him? Who knows. All that is said about them is that they were once rumored to be fighting outside the school during lunch. But you know, 'the walls talk' as they ay. And rumors are just rumors. And Nino might not even be friends with Felix.

But he was.  
At least, Felix liked to think so. **To him** , he was the coolest and most popular guy at school. Not to mention his awesome personality.  
Someone might say he had a small crush. It was nothing.

But his father was homophobic.

He decided not to ponder on the subject any longer. He would only be married to a woman, of the highest stature, who wasn't in Paris. His father had made it clear; arranged marriages were final.

That's another thing they fought often about.

*

Life was a vicious cycle.

Ladybug and Chat noir's first meeting was under false pretenses.

Actually, their whole relationship was a false pretense.

You see, Chat Noir would serenade and flirt with Ladybug, while the latter rejected him and acted like she was so much better than him.

They had no clue of the other's true identity, but they didn't care. They only hoped they didn't know the other person behind their mask.

They couldn't work together. It was practically impossible. And it had almost cost them their lives too.

Ladybug would yell at Chat, Chat would then proceed to return the favor. It went on and on until Chat was begging on his knees for his 'accomplice' to take his miraculous off. Of course, she would always refuse, claiming that the city needed him. He would slide in a snark remark, and she would most likely pin him down and threaten him, if not the other way around.

During fights Chat would tell Ladybug what to do so she wouldn't get herself killed, not that he actually cared...it was just for the sake of being free, and Ladybug would continuously tell him to shut up. But in the end, she really did listen to what Chat was saying, and took all the credit.

It really was a miracle that they were still alive.

So yeah, Paris' heroes were really the sorest loser on earth, and the most corrupted prisoner of all time.

Of course, the public had no clue.

They had no idea that Chat Noir was trapped in an endless nightmare with Ladybug, whom herself was a nightmare all on her own.

For example, on the day they went to rescue the mayor...

*Flashback*

Two great heroes gliding across French rooftops, in a rush to save the city once more. All went well until...

"My lady, please all I am asking is for you to take off this ri-"

"Chat, for the last time! I am never taking off your ring! I need you out here on the field with me so we can stop evil."

A couple seconds pass, and Ladybug avoids eye contact. They both know she's lying.

"BULLSHIT! You and I both know that you don't care, and frankly, I don't either. So why are you doing this? Why are you torturing me like this?"

Ladybug didn't say anything for a moment, looking off into the snowy distance. Paris really was beautiful in the winter time, but it could chill you to the bone. And unfortunately for Chat, he had a bad case of frostbite, and it was really getting to him. So instead of giving up, he kept going, pushing said problem away, pushing the frost bite to the nearest wall.

"You won't tell me why you won't take the ring off. Why won't you tell me?"

After Ladybug didn't say a word, he kept going.

"Oh, is Paris' favorite Lady hiding something?" He said in a snarky tone.

She caved in.

"Whatever. I don't need to answer you. Just, let me go so we can defeat this new bad guy."

He reluctantly let her go.

"Oh and Chat?" She said, her voice filled with fake enthusiasm.

"Yes, M'Lady?" He then replied, equally sarcastic.

"Don't get in my way, or I won't hesitate to kill you."

*

So, did you like it?  
I know it's very different from the show, but hey, that's why it's called fanfiction...

~BC


	2. A complicated love square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends or more?  
> Paris' favorite heroes are in love...but not with each other.
> 
> Plot twist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Miraculous Ladybug...
> 
> Also, Chloé is now Claudine...at least in this fic

Bridgette liked Alya,  
Alya liked Felix,  
Felix liked Nino,  
and Nino liked Bridgette.

A love square.  
Perfect.  
Or should Chat Noir say puurfect?  
Just what they all needed; more complications.

Let's look more into detail on this love situation.

Alya's POV

When I arrived at school, I found Felix surrounded by a large group of girls. Not again...

"Felix-honey, you will come to my birthday party, won't you?"

"Hn," was all the reply Claudine got. (Claudine = Chloé)

Squeals could be heard from the girls.  
Felix was that charming, wasn't he? He was so handsome and he had this bad boy allure to him that made all the girls want him.

Yet, he didn't seem to want the girls. No matter how many joined his fan club, he didn't care. He didn't want anybody, romantically anyways. He did have one friend though; Nino.  
Actually, I myself was good friends with Nino, and he always told me that Felix never showed his feelings. Apparently he also rarely talked to anyone. Both boys only talked in private, and even then it was minimal. They talked about things like homework and their studies, but other than that, silence usually replaced any form of words that were spoken.

Nino told me he was sick of it.  
Not of their relationship per say, but of the constant silence surrounding it. Of course, it made sense. Felix was introverted and Nino was extroverted. Why couldn't he see that?  
They were opposites. Then how did they become friends?  
Oh yeah that's right, Nino was part of the welcome committee, and when Felix was new, they met.

~ Flashback ~  
"Hey! Welcome to our school, you must be new!"  
Felix stared at the boy that started talking to him out of the blue.  
"Hello, thank you Mister ...?"  
"Oh Nino, please call Nino. And you are?"  
"Felix."  
Nino held out his hand to Felix, and the latter reluctantly shook it.  
"I am guessing you don't know many people around here?"  
"Yeah, you're correct. I just transfered here from a boarding school."  
"Ooh fancy."  
This made Felix snarl with disgust.  
"Hardly. Fancy isn't the right word for it. More like stuck-up-"  
"Nino is this the new student?" Miss Adeline walked up to them.  
"Ugh yes, this is Felix. Felix this is Miss Adeline."  
Felix only gave a small smile to the teacher. She smiled back and walked away.  
That was the only time he was seen smiling at school.

And you can bet your money that is was as fake as his reputation.

~ End Flashback ~

That's how they met. But it still doesn't explain how they became friends... oh well, I'll just have to ask Nino.

The first time I asked Nino to introduce me to Felix was awkward.  
"Well you see...he doesn't really show an interest for girls."  
"That's fine, I'll just introduce myself as a friend."  
"Um..he doesn't really like people.."  
Nino was just making excuses again...or was he?

I glared him down until he introduced me to him.  
"Alright, alright, fine. But trust me, I don't want to hurt either of your feelings...but I think he's interested in your friend."  
"Bridgette? Ooh yeah I think she has a thing for him too..."  
"Does she give him the weird side glance for a split second too?"  
"...How did you know?!"  
That's when we discovered that they secretly like each other.  
Ooh this is a perfect time to push them into the right direction...

I would give anything up for my best friend.  
Bridgette deserves the world.  
I'd rather fangirl over them as a couple than fangirl over just Felix.  
I don't even know what I saw in him...

A memory of the first time I saw him pops up.  
My heart beats a little faster.  
'Push it back Alya. You're stronger than this..'

Plus, Bri and Felix make a cute couple!

*

Third person POV

Recap :

1\. Alya sees what Bridgette can't; Felix isn't interested in girls  
2\. You know, that is until Nino and her figure out that he has a thing for her and vice versa  
3\. Little do they know it's the opposite  
4\. Nino and Felix met because Nino is part of the welcome committee and he is a smol cinnamon roll  
5\. If you didn't catch it, the small side glances from Bridgette and Felix, as noted by Alya and Nino are just like the one exampled in chapter one. But it's not a glance of love, despite what they think, it's a glance of hate and uncertainty

Onwards with the story!

*

Nino's POV

Felix was getting more bizarre.  
Each time I said hello, he replied.  
And if you knew him, you'd know that he almost never talks.  
Yet, this week was a change apparently. He stopped wearing the usual optional uniform with the suit and tie, and brought leather jackets to school.

Of course, this only agitated the fangirls even more.

He now gelled his hair more than he didnt, and even listened to people in general.  
Hell, he hated people.

All of his strange behaviour made me wonder.  
Was he trying to fit in?

Oh. My. God.  
Felix wanted to become 'cooler'?! That had to be it.  
There was no other reason, unless...  
I gulp down my nervousness back in my throat.  
He was trying to impress someone. Someone being Bridgette.  
Alya and I already figured it out, and in all honesty I am happy for them. They make such a good pair.

If only I had someone like that...  
'Nah, someday Nino, someday.'  
Right now, I need to play Cupid. Now, how to get them together?  
Right, I should talk to Felix and try to get him to tell me...

~ Time skip ~

"So Felix, What do you think of Bridgette?"  
Felix stopped writing in his notebook, and looked up at me.  
"I don't have an opinion on her. Why do you ask?"  
I slyly smirked, knowing that he knew fully well what my facial expression implied.  
"Oh god no, I don't like her Nino. Please stop your mockery."  
Hey, you know what they say. The first stage is denial.  
"Uh huh sure, say what you must. I know your secret."  
He only rolled his eyes at this.  
"Even I must say, she caught my eye too. But you two make such a good-"  
Before I could finish, he got up and walked away.  
Was he mad? What did I say wrong?

Leaving me behind in the library only added to his list of strange behaviours.

*

Third person POV

Recap :

1\. Felix is acting more cool to impress someone  
2\. Just not Bridgette...  
3\. Nino is trying to get Felix to confess  
4\. Felix denies his feelings and leaves Nino in the library

*

Third POV

Nino and Alya found Felix pinning Bridgette to the wall in the back of the school. Well, it looks like they weren't needed anymore.  
Their Cupid days were over...

"Good job Nino. They're getting along more than well."  
"Yes but what I don't get is that when I asked him about her, he denied his feelings with a strong hate. I feel like it was more than denial."  
"Are you sure? Because we're in the city of love and to me, it looks like their in love."  
"Yes...but I don't know. He stormed off on me when I told him that I used to have a thing for her-"  
"You told him that?! No wonder he rage-quit, he was getting protective of his girl! He's going to be mad Nino, I am sorry but you better watch out for what you say next time."  
"Oh shoot, you're right! Ugh I should've never said anything...I am sorry Alya."  
"Hey, it's ok. The only thing that matters now is that they're together. And they're going to kiss, so we better get out of here before they spot us."  
"Yeah, let's give these lovebirds some privacy."

Nino and Alya left the scene with melancholic grins.  
They'd do anything for their friends.

Meanwhile, this is what actually happened...

*

"Ow! Watch it tall-ass!"  
Felix had just slammed Bridgette into the wall.

"Give me back what's mine."  
Felix narrowed his eyes to the girl in front of him.

"What do you mean Richie Rich? I haven't taken anything." She replied with a smirk. This annoyed Felix was entertaining to watch.

"Stop being the love interest of my love interest."

"I could say the same."

Their eyes battled for dominance, and finally Felix gave in.  
"Fine, I'll confess if you do."

Bri raised an eyebrow.

"And whom exactly will I confess to?"

"Alya."

The shock on her face was apparent, but she quickly slipped her mask back on.

"Fine. And who will you confess to?"

"Nino."

"And when will we confess?"

"...tomorrow."

"You've got yourself a deal Agreste. Don't chicken out."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

This was a childish argument, yet they both seemed determined to stick to it.

Yes, remember that Paris' heroes were still the sorest loser and the most corrupted prisoner of all time.

So...  
Alya didn't like Felix anymore,  
Felix still likes Nino  
Nino didn't like Bridgette anymore,  
And Bridgette still likes Alya.

But, they're all under false impressions.  
Or are we all under false impressions?

Because Alya still secretly likes Felix  
And Nino still secretly likes Bridgette...  
Felix might resent something else than hate for Bridgette  
And Bridgette might see a friend in Felix.

Or, the what's most likely to be true;  
Alya doesn't want to believe she likes Felix  
Nino doesn't want to believe he likes Bri  
Felix despises Bri for stealing his man  
Felix acts more cool to actually impress Nino  
Bridgette despises Felix for stealing her girl  
Bridgette actually doesn't want to confess so soon

She's scared.

But aren't they all? I mean, no one said love was easy...

So, will they chicken out after all?  
Will feelings get clearer?  
Will Ladybug and Chat Noir repair their relationship?

This is becoming a love square with more than two people...

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this complex love chapter...

~BC


End file.
